Office/Guide
|Scenario = Hostage rescue }}Office (cs_office) is one of the most popular hostage rescue map in Counter-Strike series. Overview Office offers many hiding areas since it has many CQB (close quarters battle) spots. Submachine guns are recommended for this map, especially MP5 and ES C90. Shotguns are also recommended since Office offers many CQB spots. However, some shotguns like Leone 12 Gauge Super are not recommended due to their low rate of fire, giving opportunities to the enemies to attack unless a one-shot-kill is performed. Make sure to be equipped with a Kevlar and a helmet as you will need all the armor you can get in a map like this. Also remember to pack flashbangs and a smoke grenade to clear hallways and rooms from enemies. Although sniper rifles are not commonly used inside the office complex, people can effectively use these rifles. The long hallways and the outside yards are excellent for AWSM users so be sure to approach these sections with caution. While sniper weaponry can provide better damage and accuracy than submachine guns and assault rifles, snipers will lack the accuracy while on the move when rushing through the office complex. Tactics 'Counter-Terrorists' As a Counter-Terrorist, it is your job to fight your way into the Terrorist-occupied office and bring the 4 hostages back to the hostage rescue zone near your spawn zone at the garage. Be wary as you enter the office from any angle, there are enemies awaiting for you. Throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade to cover up your entrance, especially when you enter through the windows or the doors. If you and your team are unable to barge through the front entrances and the backway, try to head towards to the backyard and go through the front room where the Terrorists may not be expecting you. As you move down the hallways, make sure to check your corners so that the Terrorists do not flank you. If your team is not paying attention to your surroundings, the results include the massacre of you and your team, something that everyone would like to avoid. Always have an allied player to throw a flashbang before entering suspected enemy territory to ensure that any one of the Terrorists will be temporary-blinded and you will be able to take them out easily. Be careful when moving up to the hostages in the projector room; some Terrorists will often choose to camp near them in hopes of you accidently shooting the hostages. (You will lose money for shooting and/or killing the hostages) If all enemies have been eliminated or were not encountered inside the rooms with the hostages, press the use key to tell the hostages to follow you and escort them to the rescue zone. However, be alert for ambushes within the garage as the Terrorists will camp inside when their numbers have greatly been reduced or when time is running out. 'Terrorists' Try defending the hostages by positioning yourself in the hallways, side ways, or the storage room since these routes will be travsersed by the Counter-Terrorists. If possible, have team members go to the front room and perhaps the back way where the enemy is most likely to barge into. Be warned that silencers may be used and could make it harder to detect the users while grenades can disorientate you and lead to your team being killed. If this happens, the opposing force can then easily infiltrate through the main hallways and surround the remaining Terrorist force. Whenever the situation allows, try to eliminate one opponent at a time and quickly retreat. When the enemy advances to your position, fire your weapon again and take cover. You can repeat this tactic several times unless you are running out of space and being surrounded from many angles. As the last result, if the hostages are being rescued by a Counter-Terrorist operative, camp at the rescue zone and wait to ambush the Counter-Terrorist. This tactic is best executed with a partner and if you have good aiming skills, flashbangs, smoke grenades, and if the Counter-Terrorist is alone and/or not very skilled, then the round may favor to your team. Hot spots 'Front yard' Unlike the sideyard and the backyard, this is where outdoor combat takes place most of the time. Snipers can be common as they can camp in the main hallway and the garage windows but leaves them vunerable to players who have machine guns and assault rifles and they will have a hard time in eliminating opponents if they are too close and are in large numbers. There are two outcomes when fighting does occur in the front yard. Either the Counter-Terrorists are able to breach into the office complex through the hallway or the front room or the Terrorists forcefully push back the Counter-Terrorists into the garage and eliminate them with the possible presence of other Terrorists who arrived from the backway. However, it is rare for the Terrorists to actually kill all members of the opposing team since they prefer to camp nearby the hostages. Whenever combat does occur in the front yard, be sure to bring an assault rifle or a submachine gun to take down multiple enemies or for additional suppressive fire. Smoke grenades can be very helpful in any situation as enemies would have a harder time in predicting your movements while flashbangs may blind both the opposing force and your allies and HE grenades may prove to be harmful (if friendly fire is enabled) and too noisy. If you have a sniper weapon, try to stick close to your allies or find suitable spots for cover. In these situations, sniper weaponry mainly serves as defense purposes rather than for offense strategies. cs_office_cz0023 alternative garage-frontyard sniping spot.png|Sniping Spot for Counter-Terrorists cs_office_cz0024 2nd view of garage-frontyard.png|2nd Sniping Spot for Counter-Terrorists cs_office_cz0011 The best sniper spot for CTs.png|One of the sniping spots in use by a player cs_office_cz0012 The best CT sniper spot view.png|Close up of one of the sniping spots cs_office_cz0002 side hall sniping spot.png|Side Hall sniping spot for the Terrorists cs_office_cz0005 terrorist sniping spot.png|Front Room window Terrorist 2nd sniping spot cs_office_cz0026 side hall terrorist sniper.png|Side Hall Sniping Spot in use cs_office_cz0024 Main hall Terrorist sniper.png|Main Hall sniping spot in use by a Terrorist cs_office_cz0004 main hall.png|Main Hall 'Main hallway/Side hall/Hostage Rooms' 'Garage' Other Areas: Stairwell/Backway/Back yard Side Yard/Front Room Generally, these areas serve as alternative infiltration routes if the Counter-Terrorists were unable to breach into the stairwell, backway, and the hallways. Combat is not very fierce unless there is a high concentration of players in the Front Room. Sometimes, this is where the Terrorists will hide or camp when the enemy gains the upper hand for that round or the environment is too quiet and still. Most of the time, snipers can choose to camp in the Front Room or the adjoining side hall where enemies may have a hard time in getting closer to their targets. To some players, in fact, the front room has nearly the same structure as the rooms with the hostages; the only differences is the exclusion of the projector and the storage room. cs_office_cz0007 front room.png|Front Room cs_office_cz0028 front room overview.png|Front Room Overview cs_office_cz0006 front room window.png|One of the heavily watched windows cs_office_cz0009 front room windows for side yard.png|Other Front Room windows that face the side yard cs_office_cz0022 backyard.png|Side Yard Category:Tips and tricks